pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Pygmy
In Pocket God, Pygmies are the tiny, primitive tribe of people you can control who inhabit the Pocket God World. They are the main focus of the game, as the main focus is interacting with them. The point of pygmies in Pocket God is to provide the player subjects to rule over as god. Physical Description Pygmies wear green grass skirts and have black hair with a bone in it. Pygmies are short, stubby and slightly pudgy. They have tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of their face. They have brown eyes and black hair. They have four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. They also have comically large heads. World Main Article: Pocket God World Pygmies can live on several islands: Sand Island, Rock Island, Graveyard Island, Ice Island, and Ape Mountain. They tend to interact with the environment by fishing, collecting firewood, watching the sunset, sleeping and other interactions that can be turned on and off by the player, their god. Pygmies used to be known as 'Islanders' until the Pacific Islander controversy (see below). Pygmies When the player starts out with Pocket God, the default tribe is known as Tribe Ookga Chaka and contains these six pygmies: *Ooga *Booga *Nooby *Dooby *Klik *Klak These characters are also the apparent focus of Pocket God Merchandise, including the comic book. Alternate Pygmy Forms *'Vampire Pygmy' - Allow a Pygmy to be bitten by a vampire bat. *'Marshmallowed Pygmy' - Hold a Pygmy over the campfire on Rock Island. *'Zombie Pygmy '- Bury a Pygmy in the grave on Graveyard Island. *'Ghost Pygmy' - Allow a Pygmy to die with the ghost interaction enabled on Graveyard Island. *'Possessed Pygmy' - Possess a Pygmy using a ghost Pygmy on Graveyard Island, or by putting them on the winch or bongos on Ape Mountain. Personality Pygmies are generally happy and cheerful, as they are often seen laughing and smiling. They are easily pleased and it takes very litte to keep them content, even something as simple as food will keep them happy, even after being sacrificed many times. They also like relaxing and having fun, as seen in some of their activities such as fishing and dancing. They are, however, prone to panicking, and will freak out, if they even see a major threat, such as a tyrannosaurus rex. They can sometimes show acts of courage, such as fighting back such threats, with a spear. Pygmies can also be somewhat dimwitted at times, a major example is their eating habits. They will eat food while it is still alive, like fish. They will eat burnt food, which they will choke on, and yet they will still eat burnt food that is provided. Also, they will eat swordfish, which stabs them in the chest after swallowing, and, like the burnt food, will still eat one when the opportunity arrises. Pygmies are simple-minded and have basic survival skills. Pygmies in other iPod/iPhone/iPad Apps Doodle Jump Pygmies can appear in 'Doodle Jump' if you use any of the default Pygmy names as your highscore name. When playing as a Pygmy, the only real difference is that it attacks by throwing coconuts, which will be thrown up in the air and will fall back down. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Lima Sky (Doodle Jump's developer) by making their own version of 'Doodle Jump' in Pocket God, called 'Ooga Jump', the focus of Ep 22: Ooga Jump. The Creeps! Pygmies can appear in 'The Creeps!' if you wait for 30 seconds-1 minute inside the credits and touch the now-appearing Dino Egg. Then they can be toggled on and off. Uggles Some people report seeing a character that looks like a Pygmy, with a bone in its hair and a grass skirt, in the game "Uggles". Needed Harbour Master If you hold down the logo on Harbour Master's main menu for three seconds, all the boats are replaced with swimming Pygmies. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Imagi Studios (Harbour Master's developer) by making their own version of 'Harbour Master' in Pocket God, called 'Bait Master', the focus of Ep 23: Bait Master. Trenches While ordinary Pygmies don't actually appear in 'Trenches', Zombie Pygmies do in the game mode 'Zombie Horde'. Pacific Islander Controversy Pacific Islanders were highly insulted by Pocket God, calling it a 'arrogant slap in the face to their people'. One of a few changes by Bolt Creative was naming the Pygmies, then called 'Islanders', to 'Oogs' in order to ease these issues. It was later changed back to 'Pygmy' when it was found that the name didn't cause friction with Pacific Islanders. Trivia *Interestingly, most of the alternate Pygmy forms are based on undead creatures (Vampire, Zombie and Ghost). *Additionally, when a Pygmy is in one of those forms, it is hostile towards fellow Pygmies. *It is unclear of the exact 6 Pygmies of Tribe Ookga Chaka will be present in the iPad-exclusive game Journey To Uranus. Category:Pygmies